New family
by ijedi
Summary: Harry Potter finds out that he has a distant cousin in the Galaxy far far away. No more Dursleys. How will Harry and company manage their life in SW Galaxy? And how will some characters in Hogwarts react to 2 Jedi visiting the castle?
1. New family

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting in his room in Privet Drive waiting for summer to end. He just returned from Hogwarts from his fourth year where he saw as one of the champions died and was depressed.

Harry opened one of his books and started doing the summer assignments. Most of them did not seem to large with a notable exception of Professor Snape's one. The first essay he decided to complete for Transfiguration.

An hour passed, then another and soon after a third hour passed, Harry heard a loud pop inside the building, which later was followed by his cousin's scream. Harry was confused on what was going on. Suddenly, his door was opened and he saw Albus Dumbldore standing in his room.

"Hello Harry, pack your things, we are leaving"

"Professor?" Harry sounded confused, as he did not understand what was going on.

"You are leaving this place, Harry and you will never return here. So go pack your things and if you want, say goodbye to your relatives. I will explain later in Headquarters."

Harry did what he was told and packed his things. It did not take long as he did not have many things. After ten minutes of packing, Harry closed his bag and looked at the elderly wizard. Harry then told him that he did not wish to talk to Dursleys.

"Take my hand, Harry," said Dumbldore. After Harry did that, they both popped to some place, which Harry then was told that it was Sirius's home.

"Why did you take me away from Dursleys? You told that I need the protection from my relatives"

"That's true Harry but we found out that you have another relative with whom you could live. I researched your family tree and found out that your mother had a cousin many times removed, who left this planet to live in a different galaxy. I apparated there recently as one person showed me how to get there and found out that your mother's cousin has died but her son still lives and you can live with him. He is around twenty and that means that he is of age so that you can legally live there. I heard that he has a student who is about your age. But it would be up to you if you want to live with your other cousin and not Dursleys."

"Of course I want to get away from Dursleys. When I will go there?"

"We would be living today. I asked if your friends wished to go with you so miss Granger and two youngest Weasleys would come with you for this summer to spend time with you" Harry was happy, since there was another relative of his, with whom he could live and he would finally move out from Dursleys. He saw that Dumbldore popped out and soon returned, bringing his three friends.

"Harry!" shouted the girls and hugged him.

"Hi Harry, how is life? Were the Muggles treating you well?"

"I don't need to worry about them anymore as you know. I will live with another cousin of mine, who is about twenty and lives far away from here. Voldemort will not find me there. In fact, that cousin leaves on a different planet." Harry then took his bag and then the four teenagers took Dumbledore's hand. They then popped to a different place.

The place whey apparated to was close to one large building, which looked like a large monument or temple. The group looked around and saw a person who looked like a human but had some tails on his head. Dumbldore walked towards that person and asked him.

"Hello, where can I find Anakin Skywalker?"

"Knight Skywalker is in his room, please follow me" The group followed humanoid creature into the Temple. The building seemed even bigger inside. There were many columns and the ceilings were very high. They passed a large hallway, which seemed like a library but there were no books present. Finally, they approached a room and the green skinned humanoid with tentacles on his head knocked on the door. A young man in his early twenties appeared. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a dark outfit to which some kind of metal stick was attached.

"Hello Anakin, these people wanted to talk to you." Saying that he left

"Hello my name is Anakin Skywalker but I don't recall meeting anybody today"

"Hello Anakin, my name is Albus Dumbldore and I am a Headmaster of School on another planet called Earth. I found out that you have a distant relative, whom I would like to live with you. His name is Harry Potter"

"Potter? I never heard that name. I cannot believe that you are my relative albeit distant cousin."

"So can I live with you, Anakin? I lived my whole life with my other relatives, who neglected me and made me do all work around the house. I was treated like a slave" That has reminded Anakin of one thing.

"I was a slave once to for nine years before I became a Jedi. Jedi are those who use the Force to help others." Then Anakin showed some of his Jedi powers by lifting a vase next to him.

"Cool, I am a wizard who can do magic." With that Harry demonstrated some things he knew by transfiguring the vase into a statue.

"Well, I see that you are now acquainted and I can leave now. I will come for you three on August twenty seventh." With that the old wizard popped from the scene. Anakin opened the door in his room and saw a young girl sitting on her bed.

"Master, who are they?" she pointed at four wizards.

"They are wizards from Earth. From what I learned this boy Harry is my distant relative, who was asked to live here.

"Cool! Now I will see other kids who are of my age. My name is Ahsoka by the way. You are so lucky Harry that your cousin is so protective of his friends and especially of his family. Also, he is known as a Chosen One"

Ron spoke out " Harry also cares about his family a lot and his friends. His family was killed and he would protect anybody who is close to him. And Harry is also known as a Chosen One" The girls exchanged glances. They saw many similarities between the two cousins. As the group was about to continue the talk, Anakin received the message on his comlink.

"I have to report to the Council. Come with me, I will ask them to provide me bigger quarters or assign you some living arrangements." The group which consisted of six people, two Jedi and four wizards, went to the tower. As they walked towards the Council room, they saw a lot of weird electronics, on which Ron was constantly making comments. Finally they approached the room and entered it.

A/N I looked at the 2 main characters and saw that they have a lot in common. The four wizards, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny will accompany anakin and Ahsoka on mission. The 2 Jedi just returned from saving Rotta.

Who would you like Harry to be with? Hermione or Ginny? maybe Ahsoka? What about Ron- I think putting Lavander.

Harry will be now a Galactic Republic citizen. That will make interesting situations- hint"Umbridge"hint. Also Anakin and Ahsoka will spend some time in Hogwarts. What do you think Draco's reaction towards the Jedi be? Umbridge's one? What do you think Council will say about Anakin taking care of his cousin( 3-4 times removed)? What will Padme's reaction be?


	2. Coruscant

Chapter 2

Hogwarts students and two Jedi entered the Council room and saw twelve humanoids sitting there. Some of them were basically human but some very different from everything the wizards ever seen, especially little green creature, which reminded Harry of Dobby, only this one was green.

"Greetings, travelers from a different planet. Master Fisto told me that you arrived from some planet far from here." Harry then told the story of why they arrived and also told his relation to Anakin.

"So you, human, are related to Anakin Skywalker and intend to live here so that you will have blood protection from a Dark Lord in your world? We will grant you that request but you will have to show that you are capable of defending yourself as you will be spending a lot of time with your cousin. I want to tell you that the Jedi don't allow other Jedi to be with family but because of special circumstances you can live with Anakin. We will inform Citizenship Office that you want to be a new citizen of Coruscant. Also, we would like you four to submit a blood sample."

The four students were given a small apparatus to take some blood and they did as they were told. One of the Jedi took and connected them to a medichlorian counter machine. The group waited patiently until the results were received.

"Master Yoda, the counting of all four is above ten thousand, which indicates that they all are capable of using Force. Also, the one with black hair and green eyes has exact same amount as Anakin Skywalker does. The brunette has seventeen thousand five hundred, the redhead girl seventeen thousand and the other boy has fourteen thousand and three hundred. "

"Interesting that is , hmm, very interesting. Jedi you are not?" asked the green creature

"No, we are wizards and can perform magic." With that Harry took his wand and performed a spell. He lifted the chair where Yoda was sitting.

"This is even more interesting than we thought" said another Jedi "as we clearly sensed that you used something similar as Force yet it was somewhat different."

"I think that they should be trained" said another Jedi

"What? You did not want to take me and I was nine! " Anakin said angrily

"Relax Anakin. I agree that these one should be trained. I wish to know what their strengths are so that they can be paired up with an appropriate Master"

"Well, I am like my cousin Anakin a Chosen One, only in Wizard World. I am good at dueling with magic so I guess I would be good with a lightsaber as I am good at fighting enemies. I am also good at flying, especially brooms"

"I enjoy studying, reading and research and while I am not as good as Harry at dueling, I am still pretty good. I am the best in every other subject in our year"

"I like to fly and play Quidditch- the sport we play on brooms. You guys should totally try it, its fun"

"I am also good at dueling and Potions."

The Jedi looked at each other and then came to a decision. "Harry Potter will be paired up with Anakin. We know that he already has a Palawan but he needs protection and they both seem to be very similar in backgrounds and personalities. Hermione Granger will be paired up with Obi Wan Kenobi, Ronald Weasley with Kit Fisto and Ginerva Weasley with Mace Windu."

"Master Yoda?" spoke Hermione "We will need to spend nine months in a year in our school, so we will not be able to be in here all the time. And I think it will be difficult for so many Jedi to be absent for so long from here"

Yoda thought about the situation and changed his decision. " In that case I think you four should spend time together and as I can see you already can defend yourselves with magic. You be spending time with Anakin and during the months you four need to be on Earth, both Anakin and Ahsoka will spend time at your school. I also think it would be a good opportunity for them to learn new knowledge on how to defeat the Dark Side as I can clearly see that your magic has good potential"

The four wizards went to Anakin's room to hangout with Harry's new guardian and teacher. Sometimes Anakin taught the five adolescents how to use the force and Ahsoka then helped the four on how to use a lightsaber. They were still using their training ones. At other times the four Hogwarts students taught the Jedi the magic tricks; Harry taught mainly Defense, Hermione most of the subjects except Potions, where both girls taught it and Ron explained the basics of Quidditch. It helped that both Anakin and Ahsoka were Jedi as they engulfed the material well and soon after two month training learned the basics of first four years.

Anakin also taught them how to use mind tricks, which had an eerie resemblance to wizard mind magic. By using the Force, the four teenagers actually achieved to perform first two year level spells wandlessly. Anakin was soon there too and Ahsoka achieved same but with first level spells only.

The group went to Illum and build their lightsabers. Harry, Ron and Ginny had blue blade while Hermione had green one. They practiced dueling more until the day arrived when Dumbldore came to the Temple to take the group with him. They went to the shop and bought the wands for the two among other supplies. Harry also went to Quidditch store and bought five more Firebolts to use, even though Hermione insisted that she did not need one. They arrived on Kings Cross on September the first and got on the train.

A/N

Yes, I know that I rushed some events in the Clone Wars, but I wanted Anakin and Ahsoka to go to Hogwarts. The wizards will be spending the time in Star Wars Universe especially after the Purge will start. I am not sure on who should the new Darth Vader be. Draco Malfoy? Snape? Voldemort? Ron? some one else from Hogwarts? Bellatrix? another Jedi?

Next chapter will be about the starting of 5th school year, Harry's interactions with Umbitch(I heard it a couple of times from other places lol) and a new teacher for a new position( new compulsory class). Also Anakin and Ahsoka's interaction with Hogwarts infamous, especially with Malfoy and Snape( and some thimes when Anakin is pissed off)


	3. Padme and new Professor

Ch 3

Harry, his friends and two Jedi sat in an empty compartment of the train and relaxed. It was nice that this time it was a relatively peaceful trip. Hermione was reading a book, Ron was playing chess with Harry, Ginny and Ahsoka were discussing some things and Anakin was thinking. His thoughts were around Padme.

Anakin remembered how he told his precious wife that he will be out on a mission for nine months. Padme was not very happy but she understood that it was her husband's duty. He remembered how the hugged each other and he left with his group.

In the middle of the summer when Harry with his friends were being taught by Anakin on fighting technique, he took the group once to see his childhood friend and wife Padme Amidala. They flew to the apartment and were greeted by a golden droid, which resembled a human.

"Hello, my name is C 3PO and I am fluent in" before he could finish, Anakin greeted his droid and saw his wife. She was looking good as usual but Anakin could tell that she was surprised that he brought company on that day.

"Hello, my name is Padme Amidala and I am a good friend of Anakin." She introduced herself. The wizards introduced themselves and then Padme invited them for dinner. Before the food was delivered, the group was engaged in talking.

"So you say you are from a different planet called Earth. That's strange, I never heard of that planet before. Are you Jedi too?"

"No, we have the ability to do something similar to what Jedi do, although we use Magic. Hermione here thinks that the two are very similar, if not same. My cousin Anakin taught us how to use the Force a little."

"Your cousin? I did not know you had any family left, Ani."

"Well, as Dumbledore told us, Lily Potter's grandfather was Great Uncle of Shmi Skywalker and that makes them second cousins, which makes me and Anakin third cousins."

"Oh, that's so wonderful, Anakin always wanted to have family and now he has another family member" She looked at Anakin

Anakin looked at the group. " I want to tell you a secret but please don't tell anybody" The group nodded and wanted to hear the news although Hermione already had an idea of what Anakin will say.

"Padme and me are married. We married shortly after Clone Wars started" The majority of people sitting at the table were surprised although Hermione smiled and did not seem to be surprised.

The food was delivered and they started eating. The food was unusual to their tastes but they still liked it. Ron was eating a lot. After the meal was over, Anakin looked at Padme. "So Angel, I am going to Earth for nine months or so and I will not see you soon. I am sorry but I need to stay close to my cousin to protect him" Padme did not like it but understood that he had to go.

Anakin liked that his cousin and his wife liked each other, he had now an even bigger family and it was the most important thing for him. As he learned, so was for Harry. Anakin also realized that Harry liked Hermione although the two did not notice that yet. Anakin studied Hermione's personality and saw a similarity between her and Padme. Both were smart, lovely women who cared about others and tried to make more peace and equality. They also looked similar as well.

After the long trip, the group journeyed to the castle and Anakin left them as he would not be a student at the school. The rest joined the other students and soon were in the school. Ahsoka was told that she were to get sorted, so she left others and joined the first years.

As the sorting ended, Professor McGonagall read the last name, as Ahsoka were to be put into the fifth year.

"Tano, Ahsoka" Many people glanced at the Togrutta as they never seen one. The hat sat on her head and started talking to a student.

"I see that you are not precisely a witch yet you can use magic. Interesting. But it is not up to me to judge you on how you can do magic. I see a lot of bravery and some cunning too but I also see that you were trained as a warrior." The hat though for a moment and told "Gryffindor" After Ahsoka got seated with her friends, Dumbldore started his speech and told that Umbridge was new Defense teacher. Then he told that there was a new mandatory class in self defense.

"In times like these we need to know how to defend ourselves with or without magic. This is why I created a new position at Hogwarts of Self defense and other physical exercises. The person who will teach you is Professor Skywalker. He also accepted role of Head of Gryffindor House as Professor McGonagall decided that she need more time with her other duties." Anakin stood up and three quarters of the Castle cheered with the exception of Slytherins. Draco, in particular could not understand how some stranger became a Professor and a Head of Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, Anakin smiled and thought that Slytherins would have hell of a year. He heard of what greasy git was like and he decided to be somewhat like him- Anakin decided to favor his House and be "Gryffindor's Snape". He also did not like Umbridge or how the group gave her new name "Umbitch" and decided to make her life a living hell.

A/N

teaser for later chapter

Anakin looked at Umbridge angrily. "You will not touch my family!" Before the toad could do anything, she started choking.

What color of lightsabers should Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Luna and Neville have?


End file.
